


Stand Up

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Stand Up

Everyone had seen it coming a mile away, seen Tyler’s glares at Evan or how he’d grumble about the other man while they were on missions. Seen Evan’s downward spiral that started with Delirious’s life and took more that it saved. But Tyler never said anything to his face, as he never really got mad enough to feel the need to. But this mission, oh this mission was the perfect mix of volatile and suicide that caused someone to finally snap at their borderline murderous leader. 

  
  
Evan had proposed it with an almost evil glint to his eyes,”Simple enough, Tyler. I know you can do it. Just slip into the army base, snag one of the planes, get out. Piece of cake, right?” he was grinning as though he believed it to be a great plan, but Tyler’s eyes went wide. “Are you fucking insane, Evan?! No, absolutely not,” Tyler folded his arms across his chest, eyes determined to fight him.

 

If only Craig weren’t standing so close, then maybe Evan wouldn’t have grabbed him and shoved the barrel of a gun against his skull. Tyler’s eyes turned into some terrifying mix of murder and sheer carnal fury that some only had nightmares about. “Don’t fucking touch him,” he snarled in a voice that had Marcel backing out of the room. Evan just grinned at the challenge,”Obey your leader, Wildcat, and I won’t have to,” his words were scary, as though he’d finally gone off the deep end and everyone left in the room could tell Craig was honestly scared for his life.

 

He had every right to be when Evan tilted the gun down and shot his foot, Craig immediately hitting the floor screaming in pain. Evan just grins, keeping his gun trained on Craig to keep Tyler at bay. Shooting the air just above Mini’s head has the man gasping in terror as Evan looks at Tyler. “I won’t miss next time, Tyler,” he warns as he slips the gun away, not expecting Tyler to move as soon as he let go of the gun.

 

Tyler lost it, lunging at Evan and pinning him against the wall. “You’re fucking dead, Vanoss,” he seethed in rage, and Evan just chuckled at the threat. Everyone had been worried about Tyler, who’d been sent on death run after death run since Delirious had died and left the suicide mission he called a job empty.

 

Tyler’s fists shook as he gripped Evan’s shirt tightly,”I’m going to rip you into tiny chunks until you’ll wish you’d died instead of Delirious, on that stupid death run you sent him on,” his words are spoken through gritted teeth and Evan knew that after all the shit he’d been through in the last month, he meant it. Most people would have apologized, but Vanoss wasn’t most people. Not anymore, at least.

 

But instead of taking physical action, Tyler just holds him against the wall and speaks to him, as though that was the only way he’d listen. And perhaps it was. “I know you think it’s your fault for Delirious dying, for Brock. It is, I’m not gonna lie and I’m not gonna make you think you’re a good person because frankly Evan you’re a fucking asshole and my only wish is that I had done this sooner,” Evan fixes his gaze on Tyler as the man speaks, knowing Tyler was going easy on him.

 

But Evan had a trick up his sleeve, he always did. Tyler froze, locking his jaw shut as soon as he felt cold metal press under his jaw. “I won’t miss again, Tyler,” Evan threatens, but Tyler doesn’t bother moving his head any, showing not even a trace of fear as he indignantly stares down their leader and softly mumbles,”Do it, I fucking dare you,” with eyes filled with poisonous rage. 

  
  
Evan couldn’t do it, Tyler felt like his brother. He trusted Tyler with dangerous missions that only Delirious could do, and Tyler always knew how to cheer him up. Tyler moves suddenly, kneeing Evan in the gut and stepping away just as he fires the gun. “Tyler!” Craig’s eyes flash over to the two men, only to sigh in relief when Tyler steps away with a gun trained on Evan’s head, the disarmed leader kneeling in front of him.

 

No one was expecting Craig to speak up, voice low and filled with pain. “Do it, Tyler,” his voice is quiet and heavy with purpose, but the air of finality is what has Tyler obeying like he always does. Their leader stared right past Tyler and at Craig, and the betrayed look in his eyes was something Craig would never forget. Evan wasn’t mourned when he died, if anything the only sound they heard was Tyler sighing in relief, softly murmuring,“It’s finally over,” to Craig as he looked back at the man.

 

Craig burying his face in Tyler’s chest as their tattered remains of a gang filtered back, Marcel looking relieved while Brian looked just as empty as he always did. Lui just stares at Evan’s corpse, his eyes filled with joy that Nogla had finally been avenged. Brock had been avenged, both taken too soon by Evan’s dumb mistakes.

 

Days passed in peaceful, content silence before Lui sat beside Tyler on the couch, taking Craig’s spot. “Thanks for avenging Daithi,” he murmurs quietly. Tyler says nothing, so Lui continues. “I always hated myself for not protecting him, for not being there,” he says, eyes downcast. “I didn’t do it for Nogla. I did it to protect Craig,” Tyler replies, as though that was obvious. “I know. Just… I’m glad that someone here stood up for what they loved.”


End file.
